


Wayward son

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: This is the story of a halfbrother, officially assigned sister, but that was never him.





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Original trans male character. Don't like? Don't read. Don't refer to Isaac as she,please. His pronouns are he/him and only he/him. Please don't be that transphobic jerk. Contains minor swearing(Son of a bitch, bastard etc)

Isaac. It fits. So much better than Erica ever did. But I can't stay here. I can't. This world is full of demons. Not the black eyed sons of bitches who I kill. No, I have demons of my own. In my head. Tearing at me.  _You will never be a real boy._ They tell me. Parent. Peers. Everyone. I booked a ticket to Sioux Falls. It's far enough. My bag is packed with what little clothes I own. You know, what's not girl clothes. 

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**

First things first. I'm broke. I need money. Guess I could just rob someone. Or not. 'Cause if I do, I'll land at some police station. Questioned. Thing is, there's not gonna be any Isaac Winchester to find. Only Erica Winchester. See, mom insisted I'd be named with my dad's last name. Joe,John or something like that. Never met the bastard,but I bet he's not the great man mom always said he was. She said he came in on a night shift, hurt,  _things_ happened, and boom, pregnant. With a girl. At least, that's how she always saw me. She couldn't see how the dresses threatened to choke me, how the ribbons in my hair always got ripped out and torn by "some of the boys". It was never them. It was all me. The way my hair always was a tangled mess... how I never insisted I was a boy until I googled "I feel like a boy trapped in the wrong body" and learned what Transgender meant. That's when it clicked. 

I'll admit, I ordered a binder with mom's credit card shortly after she... uh, how do I put it nicely? Screw it. No nice way to say it. She died. Kinda gory too,but I can't bother to care. She never loved me after I told her. So here I am. Sioux Falls. South Dakota. Here I can finally be Isaac. 

 Start all over. Clean slate and all that crap. And maybe,just maybe I can leave my demons behind me. For now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Let me tell you, being in an unknown town like this, ain't exactly easy.

Whatever. I get by. Granted, I have picked some pockets, flirted with my fair share of ladies(mostly teenage girls,around my age) Of course, they'll be missing some dollars here and there, but never more. This oughtta get me in trouble one of these days. Not that I care anymore. You'd be surprised at the things hunger can drive a person to do. So... I was picking a chick's purse today. Guess how that went. She caught me redhanded. Granted, I ran. However... someone caught me. So.. time to stop writing in this and.. uh, tell this how it goes from now on. The room looks like you might expect. If you ever saw one in a movie or show, or.. been in one, it looks just like that. Some woman is across from me. She's a cop. "So, how old are you kid?" She asks.  _Lie._ I think for a few seconds. "19." I say,which of course, is a damn lie. I'm only 16. "19 huh?" She obviously doesn't believe that. "Yeah." I lean back,about to kick my feet up on the table. The second I do that, she gives me that kind of mom stare. "Feet of the table." She says. I don't question it, take my feet off the table, leaving some dirt behind. "Did you run away from some place?" Cop lady asks. "Can't run away from a home where there's no one to run from." I mutter. "You live alone then?" She looks shocked at that. I nod. I do. Or did.

"Good for you, the girl's not pressing charges." I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "What do we do then?" I ask. "Still need your name." 

"Isaac Winchester." I tell her. 

"Winchester? No relation to Sam and Dean Winchester?" 

"Hell if I know. Not like my mom ever told me. Or  well, all I got is a name. Joe... Joseph, Jack or something like that. Never met the bastard." I say. 

"John?" 

"That's the name. I think." 

John. Came into the hospital where mom worked, seduced her, you know. Damn bastard. Couldn't take his fucking responsibility. Could be that he doesn't care, or know. Whatever. Screw him. 

I've been fine for 16 years without him. Not gonna need him now. "So Isaac. I'm Jody." She says. "Nice to meet you Jody." I try to be polite, and Jody strikes me as the motherly type. "You sure you're 19? You look younger." She asks. "I'm 16... and I get that a lot." I tell her. I won't tell her I'm trans yet, it's not like you just throw it out there. Or maybe it is. I don't. Someone else might but I sure don't. Guess it's all about courage. I've never been that brave. "You got a place to stay?" Jody asks me. I shake my head. "I got a spare bed, it's yours if you want it." She continues. "Really?" She nods. Okay, back to the way I always wrote. I moved in with Jody. Best thing ever. Well, one day she will know but now's not the time. Know, that John and my mom had a daughter. Or thought they did. They had a son. No doubt about it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's the middle of the night. I'm the only one awake here. I get my phone, to try and block my thoughts out with loud music playing in my headphones. I turned the volume up as loud as it would go, not giving a damn if I lose my hearing in the process. It was for the greater good. The greater good here, was drowning out my own mind. It didn't work. I ripped my headphones out, shoved my phone under the pillow and stared at the wall. What was I doing here? In the house of a cop, who seemed to know some guys named Sam and Dean Winchester. It had to be a coincidence. Right?

I sure as Hell didn't have brothers.

* * *

 Somehow, I actually fell asleep, after dawn.  _"Mom, I... I need to tell you something" I had worked up courage for months now and now was the time to say it. "What is it Erica?" She asked. "I... I'm transgender.  So... please, stop calling me that. I want you to call me Isaac." It was said now, and I watched her tense up. She scoffed. "So you want to be a boy now, is that it?!" She yelled at me. "No I don't "want" to be anything. I am a boy." I said. "Yeah right. Pretend all you want, but if you dare ask me to call you Isaac again, you're not welcome under my roof again."_ I sat up now, wide awake again, and checked my phone. 5:42 in the morning. Even though my mom was dead, she still haunted my dreams every damn night. Always the same dream. I thought she would accept me for who I was. Love only goes so far I guess. 

I sat in Jody's kitchen, alone and fully dressed and waited. What I was waiting for, I don't know. Only that I was waiting for someone, or something. It'd probably be bad. Things always seemed to be, somehow. 

 I made coffee. Not for me. Coffee has always been too... I don't know, gross? But making it reminded me of a happy life. It was supposed to be this way. Making coffee for someone. Except, that it had never been like that. Not since I was old enough to make my own dinner.(Heating up leftovers at first, then cooking for myself, eating, alone, tucking myself in, alone) I was always... alone. Downside of a mom who works... well  _worked_ nights. I had loved it though. 


End file.
